Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)
Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara) (被害妄想携帯女子（笑)) ist ein Song von Giga-P, in Zusammenarbeit mit Suzumu, und wird von Megpoid Gumi gesungen. Der offiziele englische Titel lautet Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol). Hintergrund Der Song hat die Hall of Fame erreicht. Alben Eine spezielle Version des Song, die von Kagamine Len gesungen wird, ist auf dem Album Gigabanana the Best. Lyrics Japanisch= 『許さないよ』 「あの人はホラを吹きました」 突如　啓示　煩悩丸見えに 嘘つきだけを　見透かして告げる 摩訶不思議携帯 標的はあの音楽人 甘言(かんげん)垂れ　女性（にょしょう）慰（いぐ）み込み 恋心さえ踏みつぶして 遊んだ　あの時の私もーーー 好きだった　憧れてた 『なのになんで？』 迷妄女子今日も歩んでく 正義とか体裁気にして 被害者と自身 棚に上げたエゴイズムとクソスタンス Re;「私は悪くない。アイツが加害者。」 その人はやっぱり嘘つきで「男性とか全然信じない」 誰に言うでも無い独り言を翳しちゃうbakabaka また鳴る携帯　今度はあの人に 馬面なのにスター面さん たらし込んで私も呼んでさ 乙女心食い物にしてた 迷妄女子今日も歩んでく 怪しげな携帯握って 道義だと自身 棚に上げたエゴイズムとクソスタンス 真実と妄信　ハマり込み 粗探し鬼捜しで 隠れんぼ　開催 Re;Re;「本当の嘘つきはどこの誰だろうね？」 もういいかい？　まだだよ あー見つけた 「貴方だけは絶対に。ーーーに。」 『許さないよ』 迷妄女子今日も歩んでく 正義とか体裁気にして 被害者と自身 棚に上げたエゴイズムとクソスタンス 嘘探し携帯鳴り響く「次は誰？」 テンションあげぽよ 通達に混乱 Re;Re;Re;Re;「私じゃない何でただの被害者なのに」 Re;Re;Re;「貴方が嘘つきだ。死んじゃえ。byebye」 |-|Romaji= ‘yurusa nai yo’ ‘ano hito wa hora o fuki mashi ta’ totsujo keiji bonnō marumie ni usotsuki dake o misukashi te tsugeru makafushigi keitai hyōteki wa ano ongaku jin kangen tare nyo shou i gu mi komi koigokoro sae fumitsubushi te ason da ano toki no watashi mo— suki datta akogarete ta ‘nanoni nande?’ meimō joshi kyō mo ayun de ku seigi toka teisai ki ni shi te higai sha to jishin tana ni age ta egoizumu to kuso sutansu Re; ‘watashi wa waruku nai. Aitsu ga kagai sha.’ sono hito wa yappari usotsuki de ‘dansei toka zenzen shinji nai’ dare ni iu de mo nai hitorigoto o kazashichau bakabaka mata naru keitai kondo wa ano hito ni umazura na noni sutā zura san tarashikon de watashi mo yon de sa otome gokoro kuimono ni shite ta meimō joshi kyō mo ayun de ku ayashige na keitai nigitte dōgi da to jishin tana ni age ta egoizumu to kuso sutansu shinjitsu to mōshin hamari komi ara sagashi oni sagashi de kakuren bo kaisai Re; Re; ‘hontō no usotsuki wa doko no dare darou ne?’ mō ii kai? mada da yo ā mitsuke ta ‘anata dake wa zettai ni. —ni.’ ‘yurusa nai yo’ meimō joshi kyō mo ayun de ku seigi toka teisai ki ni shi te higai sha to jishin tana ni age ta egoizumu to kuso sutansu uso sagashi keitai narihibiku ‘tsugi wa dare?’ tenshon age po yo tsūtatsu ni konran Re; Re; Re; Re; ‘watashi ja nai nande tada no higai sha na noni’ Re; Re; Re; ‘anata ga usotsuki da. Shin ja e. Byebye’ |-|Englisch= Unforgivable "You know, him, he was just talking big." Suddenly, everyone's raw desires are crystal clear - my revelation It sees through only the liars, and then tells who they are A truly enigmatic cellphone My target is that composer Sweet-talking girls, making them into playthings Hearts in love crushed underfoot As play. And back then, even me... I had loved and longed "So, then, why?" A delusional girl spends another day walking by, worrying about justice for appearances 被害者と自身 higai sha to jishin Victim and oneself, blind to her own faults, egoism and a bullshit stance Re; "I'm not the bad one. He's the attacker." I knew it, he's a liar "You can't trust males at all." I don't tell anyone, just speak to myself and hold this knowledge up BAKA BAKA The phone rings again - This time, it's for that long-face, bad-mouthing them even though they look like a star Deceivingly seduce, come on, call me too As you made innocent girls in love into prey A delusional girl spends another day walking by suspicious cellphone in hand Morality dictated by self, blind to her own faults, egoism and a bullshit stance Truth and blind acceptance. In utter addiction Finding faults in others in her search for who's "it" A game of hide and seek made public Re;Re; "Now who, where could the true liar could be, hm? Are you satisfied now? No, not just yet. ah 見つけた mitsuke ta I've found you out "You alone are definitely...definitely..." Unforgivable. A delusional girl spends another day walking by worrying about justice for appearances Victim and oneself blind to her own faults, egoism and a bullshit stance The lie-searching cellphone goes off - "Who will be next?" Let's bring up the tension In notification mayhem Re;Re;Re;Re; "Why? It's not me - I'm just a victim." Re;Re;RE "You are a liar. Just go die. see you" Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Giga-P Kategorie:Suzumu